


Mark's Birthday Mission

by ordin_yeri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, and i didn't forget to include nana, because y'know i'm not korean, but i figured sm being snakes wouldn't have included him, i just love mark and needed to appreciate him, idk what this is, the ages referred to aren't korean ages so he's 18, this is mainly dialogue tbh so if you like well-written stuff then this ain't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordin_yeri/pseuds/ordin_yeri
Summary: “I’m getting a sudden feeling of déjà vu,” Mark grinned as Johnny led him down a staircase, holding a camera out in front of them both. “How long ago did we last do this?”--Two and a half years after Mark filmed Johnny's birthday mission, it's his turn. Time for some much needed Mark appreciation.





	Mark's Birthday Mission

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already seen the masterpiece that is Johnny's Birthday Mission, then please bless yourself and watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDXBnteX-HQ
> 
> Plus, there are loads of references to the original video in this fic...
> 
> Enjoy! And happy birthday to my son~

“I’m getting a sudden feeling of déjà vu,” Mark grinned as Johnny led him down a staircase, holding a camera out in front of them both. “How long ago did we last do this?”

“It was February 9th, 2015. Although you seemed to think it was a week earlier.”

“I had a lot on my mind that day,” he defended, laughing quietly. First rule of making videos: stay positive, don’t bring the mood down.

It was weird to consider it had been two and a half years since he was the cameraman for Johnny’s birthday mission. Now, it was his turn apparently. Johnny had dragged him out of the dorms as soon as they’d all eaten breakfast, and waved a camera in front of him. Mark knew as soon as he saw the camera that he had to be Professional Mark™ rather than Normal Mark™.

He didn’t mind having to act in front of the camera, in fact he actually enjoyed being a person that so many people looked up to and idolized. And if he had to pretend for people to like him, so be it.

“So Mark, any thoughts now you’re one of us adults?” Johnny asked him, teasingly.

“I won’t be expected to cook now I’m an adult, right?”

Johnny laughed, and led him towards one of the recording studios. “I hope not, or we’ll all live shorter lives. I’d rather eat edible food, thanks.”

To show to the audience that he hadn’t taken the teasing insult to heart, Mark smiled to camera. He wasn’t really someone to force smiles, but occasionally people got the wrong idea from contextless clips. The last thing he wanted on his birthday was for fans to think he was being bullied by his members (because he _really_ wasn’t).

Mark noticed the post-it notes on top of a mixing panel outside the soundproofed recording room, but he pretended he hadn't and looked towards Johnny instead. The elder was clearly enjoying being the one in charge of this birthday video and Mark knew it was his duty as a member and friend to be grateful for Johnny making such an effort for his birthday.

“Oh!” Johnny exclaimed, pulling Mark towards the mixing desk excitedly. “What do we have here?”

“Post-its,” Mark hummed, picking up the first pale blue one. The handwriting was delicate and precise.

“Who's it from?”

“Taeyong hyung. It says: ‘You've been acting like an adult for ages and now you're finally one of us. You're much maturer than half of your hyungs. Happy birthday Minhyungie~’.”

Mark found himself smiling at Taeyong's note to him. He'd always been overly sentimental, and half of the time he acted like the mother to his members. Mark was lucky to know Taeyong, he really was.

“And what about the next one?” Johnny prompted, tearing the pink sticky note from the mixer and pushing it into Mark's hands. This one was from Jaehyun.

“‘To Mark. You were always like a little brother to us and we all loved you so much. Now, you're taller than several of us and you're a talented young man. The world is all yours, Mark. You'll always be my friend no matter how many girls are chasing after you.’”

“He's so honest,” Johnny grinned to camera. “But he's right - don't let all the girls distract you from your dreams.”

“You should have that printed on a mug,” Mark joked as he picked up the final note that was on the mixing desk. “Ah, this is from Jisungie!”

“Our baby chick.”

“He's wrote: ‘Hyung, you're pretty cool. But now you're also old so you don't have any excuse for running around kids’ play areas with us anymore. Old man Mark hyung, you gave me someone to look up to when I was only a kid training here. Thanks hyung. Happy b-day.’ I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not by him calling me old.”

“That's typical Jisungie, though. Let's head to the next location.”

Johnny dragged him out of the recording studio, excited to continue the birthday mission. Mark already felt touched by the three notes his members had written him. He told himself he wouldn't cry - not yet.

They were heading to one of the dance practice rooms, and Johnny was excitedly babbling to the camera. Mark wondered if this was how he was two and a half years ago.

Johnny stopped him at the door to the practice room, where another three post-it notes were stuck.

“You want me to read all of these out too?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, then our NCTzens can hear what the members wrote to you.”

Mark nodded and glanced to the first note, “This is from Taeil hyung: ‘Please be a nice adult unlike your members. I've heard things in this dorm I wish I hadn't. I trust you'll be responsible, happy birthday Minhyungie.’”

Johnny laughed, and Mark joined him.

“Well, I don't know what Taeil hyung has been hearing in the dorms,” Johnny addressed to camera.

“You're probably part of the problem, hyung,” Mark teased. Second rule of making videos: keep it vague. Fans like to interpret things in their own dirty ways. Johnny understood well enough, having received an ambiguous post-it from Ten when they were filming his birthday mission. Mark and Johnny had moved on past the potentially suggestive post-it and let the fans having shipping fuel. It was part of their job to make the fans happy, and if that meant borderline flirting with their closest friends then they would do it.

“Who's next?”

“Jeno. ‘To Mark hyung. You're in so many units - think about all the cake you'll get at each birthday party. I know it's been tiring but you've proved yourself to be hard-working and super talented. Happy birthday!’”

Mark knew he probably wouldn't get much cake, especially not with how important it was for them all to stay in good shape. It was a nice thought, anyway.

Johnny had taken the final note from the wall, along with the other two, and handed them to Mark. “And who is our final member for this location?”

“That would be Yuta hyung. ‘Happy Canada Day. Or is it Chuseok? Have a great day, kid. Don't drink too much! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!’”

As expected of Yuta, he'd written a sequel to his note from Johnny's birthday. Johnny pushed open the door to the practice room, seeming amused.

“But really, what _wouldn't_ Yuta do?” Johnny smirked. Another vague comment for the fans to go wild over. Johnny was a professional at this, and it was a wonder SM hadn't debuted him sooner.

The practice room appeared to be bare. Mark looked around curiously, hoping to find the next set of post-its.

“Where are you hiding them?” he asked Johnny. The older boy pointed up. Just like last time, they were on the ceiling. “No way am I going to reach them down.”

“What happened to you being ‘absolutely fully capable’?” Johnny joked. Mark shook his head, smiling at the reference. “I'd lift you up if I wasn't filming.”

Mark knew that was bullshit and headed towards a stack of fold-up chairs in the corner of the room. He was sure Johnny was still filming him as he retrieved one and brought it back to where the elder stood. Unfolding the chair, he tried positioning it beneath the two sticky notes on the ceiling.

“This is going to go horribly wrong.”

“Nah. But if it is, at least I've got it on camera.”

If they weren't filming something for the fans, he might have cursed at Johnny (light-heartedly, of course). Silently, he climbed onto the seat of the chair and reached up. No use. He'd have to jump.

Mark jumped forwards off the chair, reaching desperately for either of the post-its. His fingers brushed over one and he tugged it down as he landed on the ground.

“Okay, this is from both Renjun and Chenle,” he breathed out, a little exhausted from the sudden exercise.

“Yeah, I ran out of post-its so they had to share,” Johnny admitted.

“Chenle wrote: ‘Thank you hyung for being a great leader and a great friend. Happy birthday!’ and Renjun wrote: ‘Happy birthday - I guess I'll soon be the oldest member of Dream, right? Both NCT Dream and NCT as a whole wouldn't be the same without you. You're pretty incredible!’”

“Wow, so many nice notes,” Johnny mused.

“I guess that means I must be a nice guy,” Mark replied as he climbed back onto the chair. Just one note left on the ceiling now. He tugged down the final note on the ceiling, glad he wouldn’t have to jump to get anymore notes (at least he _hoped_ ). “It’s from Ten.”

“I’m sure he wrote something eloquent,” Johnny commented, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

“‘Manager-nim wouldn’t let us get strippers for your birthday party so you’ll have to put up with me instead.’” Mark took a moment to audibly sigh, though still smiling, and looked to camera. “‘Happy birthday, Mark. Welcome to the world of adults.’”

“ _Okay_ , let’s head to the next location,” Johnny told him, leading him out of the practice room. “NCTzens, remember that a good sense of humour keeps you young!”

“That explains why you’re so old then, hyung.” He received a playful shove in response, and Johnny began to lead him towards the dorms. Third rule of making videos: never miss an opportunity to tease your members. In a sense, Ten’s post-it was also linked to this. Making inappropriate jokes was one definite way to get the fans to notice you.

There couldn’t be many notes left, Mark thought. Probably half of the ones he’d read would be cut out to keep the video a normal length but, assuming that Johnny hadn’t done one, there were three left. Either way, this was nearly over.

“So Mark, how does it feel to be an adult?” Johnny asked him.

“It doesn’t really feel any different,” he laughed. “But I hope I’ll have more time to spend with our fans now I’m older.”

“Good answer.” Of course it was, Mark thought. He hadn’t been training since he was a kid for no reason. He knew all the right things to say when in front of a camera, and what would make the fans happy.

The wall outside the entrance to their dorm had three more post-its on it. Inside the dorms, the members were probably making final preparations for a party.

“First note is from Winwin. ‘Happy birthday Mark~ I’ve not known you as long as the others, but you’re a really good person. Have a great day!’” He took the next note from the wall - it was written by Doyoung. “‘To Mark. Happy birthday! Hopefully you get lots of presents from us members (none of them will be as good as mine though).’”

Johnny was practically bouncing up and down in excitement as they reached the final post-it. Mark removed it from the wall and felt himself smiling as he recognised the handwriting.

“And who wrote the last note?” Johnny prompted, already knowing the answer.

“Haechan. ‘You’ve been my best friend for years and we grew up together. Happy birthday hyung! Let’s grow old together~’.”

The note was short, but oddly sentimental considering it was from Donghyuck. Normally, he’d be joking around and the exact opposite of serious. Mark found himself smiling uncontrollably after reading all the notes his members had left him. He really felt loved.

“Alright! Let’s go into the dorms now.” Johnny signalled to Mark for him to cover his eyes, Mark did so and let the older boy lead him in. He knew the drill by now after having experience so many birthdays during his time as a trainee and an idol. Every birthday meant the members gathering around and celebrating together in the dorms.

He was stopped by Johnny and he felt the elder move away from him, probably to film his reaction when the time came to celebrate. It was tense waiting with his eyes covered, and hearing the members shifting around the room attempting to stay quiet.

Then, the silence broke with choruses of _‘Happy Birthday’_. Someone pulled Mark’s hands away from his eyes and he saw the group of people gathered around him, chattering away. All of them had their attentions on him, and if Mark wasn’t already used to it he would have felt intimidated.

The dorm was decorated with silvery birthday banners and colourful balloons. Given the amount of members the group had, Mark was used to seeing birthday decorations up (especially during February) but knowing they were for him felt extra special.

“Mark, did you like my note?”

“Isn’t this cool, Mark?”

“Are you having a good birthday?”

He may have been through plenty birthdays since he became a trainee, but this was a significant one. He could feel so much love towards him. It was overwhelming.

“Hyung, you’re crying.”

Mark hadn’t noticed that Donghyuck had approached him until then. He also hadn’t noticed he was crying. He glanced to his best friend stood beside him, then touched his own cheeks to feel for the tears.

“I guess I am,” Mark admitted. He couldn’t focus on whatever Johnny was filming of the celebration, completely lost in his own emotions. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t feel appreciated normally but now he felt _over_ appreciated. His members were like his family to him, albeit a very large family, and celebrations like this reminded him how much he’d had to leave behind to get to where he was.

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck asked him, looking concerned. The other members seemed to be distracting themselves with party food and having a good time.

Mark smiled, “Yeah. This means a lot to me - having all of you guys around me today.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur, but Mark could say he felt wonderful during the whole thing. He’d watch the video eventually to see what Johnny had captured, then he might be enlightened on what he’d missed while he’d been so caught up in the appreciation.

Mark knew he’d have to make the rest of Dream’s birthdays just as memorable, especially with four of them also turning eighteen in the next 12 months. Only today was about Mark. Every other day would be dedicated, as usual, to working hard to bring positive results for his members and fans. He’d been told he was incredibly selfless before considering his age, but now he was eighteen it felt like part of the job.

He had to give the kids something to look up to, right?


End file.
